Suzy
Suzy is a recurring character in Season 1 of Containment.bhhh Biography Suzy works at Bitscan Data Recovery with her best friend Jana Mayfield. Suzy and Jana have been friends with since they were young, both living in group homes. Suzy is single, however she has an affair with Dennis, her boss who is a married man. She is extremely claustrophobic. Season 1 Pilot Suzy is working when Jana enters on her day off, she learns that Jana has once again bailed on Lex. At that moment, Lex calls Jana phone, Suzy jokes as if she's going to answer it but decides to put the phone down. She suggests that Jana sees a therapist before convincing Jana to answer her phone and talk to Lex. I To Die, You To Live She and Dennis surprise Jana at Bitscans; she explains she got stuck at "happy hour" with him and couldn't get home because there was no transportation. When she and Jana realize they don't have enough food it reminds them of their childhood in group homes. At night, she goes into the clean room with Jana. They start playing a game in which they ask each other where their birth mother is right now. They then hear a loud noise, that of the containers being set up. Be Angry At the Sun She is frustrated with the lack of food and votes in favor of Dennis' idea of a food run because "she needs a vegetable". She then apologizes to Jana for having sided with Dennis. Later, when Jana decides to get Dennis and Tony in quarantine, she reluctantly sides with her. With Silence and Tears She is seen at the window of Bitscans, saying that drones give her the creeps. She mentions that she has hunger cramps. After Lex's TV intervention, Jana decides to build a phone which Suzy finds extremely impressing. After Jana builds the phone, Suzy holds the dish to find signal and stands up to Dennis who wants to get the first phone call. Like a Sheep Among Wolves On Day 7, she notices numerous squatters on the video surveillance of the garage, and then sees on TV Lommers announcing the food drop. After Dennis and Tony refuse to go, Jana decides to go alone because she sees that Suzy is very scared. Later, when Jana comes back and tries to convince Dennis and Tony to let Sam in, she tries to convince them to give him a clean place to live. He Stilled The Rising Tumult She is worried because Sam and Jana decide to leave again to go to the utility room. Later she doesn't object to Tony's decision of not letting Teresa and Xander up. She is shocked when seeing one of Trey's men point a gun at Leanne on the surveillance footage. Physical Appearance Suzy is tall and slender with long brown hair and a short, chopped fringe. She has dark brown eyes. weger Appearances * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * With Silence and Tears * Like A Sheep Among Wolves Media Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inside Cordon Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bitscan Data Recovery